


Auld Lang Syne

by Mandy_Meouch9019



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Camaraderie, Christmas Party, Cooking, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, Holidays, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Other, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Meouch9019/pseuds/Mandy_Meouch9019
Summary: Jules Clarke, a freelance photographer, wants to make 2021 the best year that they can by proposing to their girlfriend Skyler Davis on New Year's Eve: with the help of their close friends they plan a cozy dinner party at their mother's lakehouse on Kelley's Island. We follow this group of people during the holiday season and watch this found family's bonds strengthen through the insanity that the season can bring.
Kudos: 1





	Auld Lang Syne

Auld Lang Syne 

An Original Story 

Act One, Scene One 

As the opening title card and the credits roll, we hear an androgynous voice (Jules Clarke) speaking to someone. 

Jules: I'm sure you know as well as I do how much this year has sucked... outside of the political system, which I'm not going to fight with you over, this pandemic has been a dumpster fire. And losing Uncle Freddie and Nona was painful for all of us. But, I want to make twenty twenty-one count and make it as good as I can, even if things turn into a 'second verse, same as the first' situation. And besides, this is something I've wanted to do for a while, but it feels like the right time for us... so, I plan on proposing to my girlfriend at midnight on New Year's Eve, but to keep things a surprise, I wanted to throw a dinner party for our close friends... and well, I called to ask you (the credits end and we see JULES CLARKE, twenty-two year old enby with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes, tall and slender talking on her cellphone in a loft apartment) Would it be alright if I used the lakehouse this weekend? 

Jules' Mom: (sighs and contemplates for a moment before answering) H- I mean... Jules, I appreciate your asking in advance, but I'll have to see with Greg if he had something in mind for us there. 

Jules: (rolls their eyes, but continues) Alright, Mom... see what Greg says, and let me know as soon as possible. I'd like to send out e-vites by the first week of December. 

Jules's Mom: Wow, you're being quite thorough in planning this? 

Jules: Why wouldn't I be? I want this proposal to be perfect for Skyler. (pauses) How's Dad doing? 

Jules' Mom: Last time I spoke to him, he said he and *his* girlfriend were going to spend Thanksgiving in Pennsylvania with her family. Other then that, I haven't heard anything different. (Another pause) Will you be coming home for Thanksgiving this year? 

Jules: Can my girlfriend come with me?

Jules' Mom: Hmmm... (you hear steps and a few pages being turned) Can I get back to you on that? 

Jules: Let me guess, Aunt Heidi's on your guestlist?

Jules' Mom: ... yes; I mean, she is my sister... 

Jules: The same sister who told you that she could never imagine you failing as a mother last Christmas with me sitting right next to you? 

Jules' Mom: She did apologize to me about that whole debaucle... she's rough around the edges, but she's family- 

Jules: If she's not willing to except my girlfriend and I for who we are, I do not consider her family and I will not go to be degraded by her. 

Jules' Mom: (sighs again, pauses with a slight sniffle) Her and Uncle David will be going to Georgia in December, so... maybe you and... Skyler can attend our Christmas brunch? 

Jules: (thinks it over, then decides) That could work: I'll talk to Skyler when she gets home and see what she says. I'd better go. Talk to you later. 

Jules' Mom: Alright hon, take care of yourself... I love you. 

Jules: Me too. Bye. (they hang up the phone and, plugging into the charger, they make up a quick dinner for the two of them {boil-bag jasmine rice and grilled teriyaki chicken} As dinner is coming together, we hear the door locks open and SKYLER DAVIS, a young trans woman, twenty-one with green eyes and medium length dyed black-blue hair, enter the room. She's of average height and dressed impeccably) 

Skyler: Hey, sweetie... (sets her keys in the bowl on the end table beside the doorway and hangs her purse on the coat rack) Had to get my prescription and picked up some salad mix as well. 

Jules: Thanks, babe. Dinner's almost ready... just a couple more minutes for the rice.


End file.
